A Muggle Girl in a Magic World
by Megahope
Summary: I'm just an ordinary girl who gets sucked into the magical world. Lets see how Hogwarts looks from a Muggle PoV. What do wizards and witches take for granted. Comedy. R
1. Getting Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. I do however own my self and this is my tale:**

**A/N:** Okay so it's not a true story of course I know that, but you'd be surprised how many people think that I am delusional. Okay so they might be a tiny bit right. Umm this is my 3rd or 4th attempt at a fanfic. I don't generally get the audience I want but hey I like to write. If you like the story though suggests it to friends please!

**My story: I'm a muggle girl in a magic** **world**.

I always liked Harry Potter I guess. I'm not saying I had an unhealthy obsession. I mean I read them. My little sister was WAY into them and so they were always around my house. I never knew the significance of them.

You hear it all them time someone picks up a book and gets lost in it, well that has a whole new meaning to me now. It all started the day I graduated from high school. What a happy day. As a gift my mother gave me a round trip, all expense paid, parent-free trip to Europe. I would begin in London the very next day after my flight got in. I packed and left the states within hours. It was a long flight I was so tired and when I got to my flat I just crashed. That night was my last normal night.

The very next day I was to get on to Platform 8 to get to my aunts house where I was to receive my money for the next few months. I am sorry to say I didn't make it to Aunt Augusta's that day. Instead I got lost in a very different world. I was waiting at Kings Cross for my train to arrive and I saw a group of people most of them younger than me, but not by much traveling in long black cloaks and yellow and grey ties. I thought to myself "Man, some of these Harry Potter geeks are really weird!"

I wish I could say I put them out of my mind and continued to wait for my train, but I was curious about the life of Harry Potter geeks, or as I call them Potter-Heads. I am not proud of the fact that I followed them but I am being honest and I did. They didn't have to go far only to the middle of Platform 9 and 10. Expected that, I did, but still my eyes were glued to them, and I continued to watch. They gathered in a tight group and conversed amongst themselves.

Then I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched one of them proceed to walk up to the barrier and touch their finger to their nose and say nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak! That's odd I thought and I started to laugh. Unfortunately my uncontrollably loud laugh caught their attention and they looked around to see its maker. I grabbed the nearest book and pretended to be buried in it. When I was sure they weren't looking I looked again, but their seemed to be one less than before. And then I saw the reason why. As I glanced at them once more one of them stood by the barrier, touched their nose and said the words I found so hilarious before, then before my very eyes she vanished as if in to thin air. I couldn't believe it. It was a trick of the eye, but soon I could no longer believe this untrue fact as one by one the rest proceeded to do the same and vanish. After they all had gone where ever they were I went to the barrier my self.

I examined it with great interest a passerby might have thought I was Looney. I was sure they were playing a trick. Something these fans do to feel like they are having a good time, but sure as my name is Samantha the barrier was solid and the people I saw earlier we as gone as my chances of getting on my train on time.

"What if I….?" I thought. "Well I couldn't hurt could it?" I stood at the front of the barrier just as the Potter-Heads had done and said in almost a whisper.

"Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak"

I squinted my eyes nothing seemed to happen I could still see the people walking by. I opened my eyes completely and then I realized I could see different types of people. They all looked like Potter-Heads. I turned around and saw a massive train. People were looking at me weird. I realized I still had the book I hid behind earlier; oddly enough it was Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. I hid it away and looked around a bit. People were still looking at me as if no one could be stranger. I realized I was the only one in normal clothes, or at least normal to me. It looked as if this was the norm for them no one looked excited as one would expect at a Harry Potter convention or Party, which was my only explanation. Then a tall man in a blackish-grey cloak stopped in front of me.

"First time on the platform eh?" He said.

"I umm I…"

"Obviously a first year, but you look too old." He replied to my mumblings

"What…I umm…"

"I bet you experimented with an ageing potion eh?" He chuckled. "Don't worry I won't alert the misuse office" He bellowed as he continued on chuckling all the way,

I was so confused I wanted to ask someone to pinch me, but everyone was already looking at me weird. I thought it best to get on the train. I seemed to be in a big, but crowded room that only contained the train and all of these people. When I got on the train there were compartments on either side of me all up and down the train. I hurried to the back slid in and sat down in the corner. I was alone at last to think. Where was I? Where was I headed? I didn't get to ponder very long as a girl with long blonde hair opened the door and stuck her head in.

"This is empty enough" she said dreamily "Mind if I sit?"

I managed to form two words together. "Umm yeah"

She dragged in a large trunk and plopped it on the shelf and sat down. Silence filled the room again, but I couldn't think. I kept staring at the girl as if she held all the answers and she did;

"What house are you in?" she asked,

"House?"

"You must be a first year, but you look too old. Must be the Ziwobes they got you huh?"

"I umm… No"

"Oh so what house are you in then?'

"Listen" I said "Maybe you can help me I don't know where I am I just followed some people and now I think I am dreaming."

"You're a m-m-muggle?"

"A what?"

"You are that answers it. You need to get off the train now hur--" but the train began to go and I was sucked in for good.

"You'll have to alert the Capitan when we reach Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts? Wait I know about this. It's all fiction though Its all made it all up of course. I must be dreaming!"

"You're not! The Author is a witch! Oh and she got in trouble with the ministry too putting all that secret stuff in those books of hers"

"They're true?" I said as I pulled out the book from my bag.

"Mostly" she said, "Not all of it though."

"What did she write wrong?"

"Well you saw one thing. Remember how you got onto the platform? She had to write that differently to avoid, well people like you getting onto the platform. It was good you see, the ministry had their reasons for allowing her to publish. Firstly people don't look strangely at us in Kings Cross. They just think were obsessed fans, except for you though. I suppose they will do a memory charm on you"

"No!"

"But you're a Muggle!"

"Please no! Don't let them if there at all what I read about in these (I held up the book) I don't want to go near them."

"Well okay umm you can come with me, pretend to be a student, I figure out what to do when we got to Hogwarts. I'm Luna by the way Luna Lovegood."

"Hi I'm Sammy… Luna? You're in the books!"

"Yeah but I'm not as weird as I am written. I mean I am sort of, butits exxagerated a bit"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Wow!"

"Hew! Here are some robes; you look about a 7th year. That's what I am too you could get by."

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. It was real? What happened? Is Harry Potter real? I changed into the robes and accompanied Luna on to the horseless drawn carriages and still wondered too confused to ask yet. What was going to happen to me? What in the books is reality and what was simply fiction.

**A/N: hope ulike it**


	2. Potions as a Squib

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**.

**A/N:** Chapter 2! Hooray!

My story: A muggle girl in a magic world.

**Chapter 2: Potions as a squib**

When I woke up the next morning I was sure that it had all been a dream, but as soon as I opened my eyes I saw a room that was nothing like the one I had back home, or may flat back in London. I sat up and reality overcame me. I was in a room with five four-poster beds, yellow and black plaster all over everything. I was in the dormitory of the Hufflepuff common room.

I got off the bed and tried to find my cloths from yesterday. Somehow I was going to get out of this weird place. I located my bag and walked to the door. As soon as I opened it I saw a girl with long blond hair and a dreamy expression.

"Luna!" I said relieved to see a somewhat familiar face.

"Hi Sammy" She said, "Want to get down for breakfast before we figure out what we are going to do?"

"Sure" I said. I really didn't want to spend another second in this place, but my stomach was growling so loudly that I couldn't refuse.

When we got to the dining room I saw it was nothing how the books described it. Rather than four long tables for all the houses, there were several dozen smaller tables where students from each house intermingled. I wanted to find a well hidden table where we could talk alone, but as soon as I opened my mouth to make a suggestion of a table I saw that met my preferences Luna was yelling to a friend and dragging my toward a very crowded table.

"This is my umm Cousin Sammy" she said to the group.

"Hello" said a girl with very brown bushy hair and who was buried in a book.

"Hermione?" I said before I could stop myself

"Yeah? Have we met?"

"Umm.. Umm." I stuttered

"Oh she has been asking all sorts of questions about Hogwarts" Luna interrupted, "I've given her the lowdown on all of you guys. She has also read those books."

"You mean those Harry Potter books about us?" said a boy with sandy hair.

"They are interesting Seamus" said Hermione.

"They aren't worth my time."

"You're just mad you aren't in them" said a boy with red hair and lots of freckles.

"Shut up Ron"

"So all of you are real?" I said too fascinated to stop myself.

"Of course we are real. How do you think we got in the books." said Hermione.

"Wait how come you are still here? Wouldn't you have finished last year." I knew I had said something odd by the looks on everyone's faces. I wanted to just sink down into my way to long robe Luna had loaned me and just pretend I was home. Before the awkward silence lasted to long, however; Luna came to the rescue at once.

"Guys! Stop looking at her weird it's rude! Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" said Ron,

Luna bent down over them and said in a whisper. "She is a squib! Stop making her feel even less adequate by those looks! Sammy Hogwarts actually has nine years not seven"

I don't know why Luna had just saved my butt, but I was angry calling me a squib like that. For the first time I wanted to be there, but not as a SQUIB as one of them. The looks on their faces changed from looks of bewilderment to looks of pity. I didn't want their pity. "If only I could think of something to say" I thought and then my mouth got in my way again.

"I am very good at potions though! It's the spells I can't do!" I blurted. Why was I so stupid Luna had set it all up for me!

"Of course you are" said a girl with black hair.

"No really I am!" Why can't my verbal diarrhea stop?

"Yeah" She said,

"I'll prove it! When do you have potions Luna?"

"Next actually" she said with a bit of annoyance. I knew she must be annoyed I was screwing everything all up, but I had to for some reason prove to everyone I could do it even though I couldn't.

We arrived in the basement for potions and to my amazement it looked my like my chemistry class in high school that the damp and dirty room described in the books. I settled at a desk by Luna and sat down.

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"I can do it! It doesn't require magic does it?"

"No, but Sammy we can't let everyone think…"

"That I'm a muggle" I interrupted,

"Well…"

"I am, but this is a step up and I'll be damned if anyone is going to make me look the fool"

"Okay"

"So what do I do?"

"That's just it! I'm horrible at potions! I don't know how to help you!"

"Well I'll figure it out what do I need?"

"There are books and cauldrons over there go get them."

"Okay" I said. As I gathered my things I knew this would be a disaster, but my damn ego wouldn't let me stop. This was how I really got stuck in the magical world. So much has happened now. Sometimes I wish I could take it all back, but then I couldn't tell this tale. So there I was waiting like all the other 7th year potions students, waiting to start a lesson in advanced potion making; except I had never made a potion in my life.

"Students! Quiet!" said a rather small woman walking into the class

"Yes professor Wilhorn" the class chanted all together.

"Today we will be making a memory recalling potion called Memor Minitus. Turn your books to page 482. Instructions are written there."

I was so scared I gathered my ingredients and settled down to make my very first potion. To my surprise it was rather easy not unlike high school chemistry class. Before I knew it my potion was done. It looked a pale shade of lavender, exactly the color it was supposed to be. Then the embarrassment came.

"Look here!' said professor Willhorn "Miss Miss-What is your name?"

"Sammy" answered Luna for me.

"Young Samantha here has made a perfect Memor Minitus!"

Everyone was staring at me shocked.

"The squib made a potion?" Said the girl with black hair from before

"You're a Squib?" said professor Wilhorn.

"Ye-Y-Yes" I answered.

"This is amazing! You must see the headmaster! This is a breakthrough!"

"It is?"

"Yes come with me!"

Before I could object I was being dragged out of the room. I saw Luna's face as I left and I could tell she was just as worried about everything as I was

A/N: This is a shorter chapter sorry. Also it gets funny; I have to set up story first! Hope u like it


	3. Hogwarts for the Magically Impaired

**Disclaimer: I don't own what other people do**.

**A/N:** I know this chapter, chapter two and even chapter one has flaws in it, but I will fix those grammar bugs later, right now I will stop the madness I caused with that cliffhanger. Also this has a spoiler for the 6th book. You may want to wait to read the rest of this story until you have read the half-blood prince.

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts for the Magically Impaired.**

As Professor Wilhorn dragged me through the halls and up the stairs to show me off I was so scared. I just knew I would be caught. I didn't want a memory charm those are horrible things! So all my flying off my mouth got me into a whole bunch of trouble. From now on I was going to keep quite. We reached a stone gargoyle and I realized that this was how Harry always got up too. I wanted to ask questions, but then I remembered my vow to myself to shut up! So I kept quite.

"Custard tarts." Said Wilhorn

Before my very eyes I saw the gargoyle lift and a staircase emerge. I was urged on to it by Wilhorn and we were rising with the steps. No sooner had I freed my self from Wilhorn's grasp did I marvel at the brilliance of the room I now entered. Magnificent gold and scarlet silks and furs draped the room, shiny objects of a odd nature dazzled my eyes, pictures moved about in their frames, and at the end of this magnificent room were very large doors made of the most beautiful mahogany wood I have even seen carved in beautiful detail to resemble dragons, and lions with wings. I kept marveling at this breathtaking room as Wilhorn pushed me closer and closer to the mahogany doors. When at last we were there Wilhorn rapped three times vigorously on the door.

"Enter" said a voice.

The doors opened as if some invisible person were standing behind them. I gazed into the next room which appeared to be an office of some type and couldn't believe my eyes. Standing there dressed in robes of brilliantly soft blue stood the man that had been described to me numerous times in the books, Albus Dumbledore. It was awhile before I realized why I was even there all I could do was bask in the brilliance of my surroundings and company. I remembered all the things I read about him and then I remembered all too suddenly what I last read.

"Your supposed to be dead" I said, damn it why can't I shut up?

"Ah" said he, "but you have only read the books I see. I understand you are a squib?"

"Yes" I said sheepishly. I felt somehow he knew I was lying.

"Byron, you may leave. I'm sure you have a class full of confused students waiting for your return."

I wanted to leave with Byron Wilhorn that moment and figure out how to somehow magically rewind what has happened to me, but I could not and I was left with an uncomfortable silence and a man whom I had only ever read about staring straight at me with blue eyes through his half-moon spectacles. I wondered if I should say something the silence was getting to me, but as soon as I opened my mouth words came out of his.

"You're not a squib really are you?"

"No. No I am not" I said almost ashamed.

"Tell me this tale of how you got here." He said inquisitively.

I didn't want to relive this ordeal. So much had happened. I wanted to communicate with my family, my friends. For some reason, however; all I could do was tell him and answer his questions. I hoped that in the end he would answer some of mine before the inevitable tampering with my brain. When I finished he spoke softly and kindly as if I were his grandchild.

"My dear, you must be so scared. And worried about your family?"

It was as if he read my mind. "Yes" I answered.

"I will have owls sent directly to your aunt, and your parents assuring them of your safety."

"Okay" I said "Thank you, but I have to ask will I be getting a memory charm?"

"Now why would we do that?"

"I know about your world."

"No Samantha, you will not go through that too. Infact I have an offer for you. How would you like to be a part of an experiment I have been putting on? I assure you, you will be perfectly safe. I am trying to prove that greatness has more to do with choices than ability. You chose to try your best at that potion and did a wonderful job though you are of no magical descent. What do you say?"

"I guess so, but won't I be treated differently here, everyone thinks I am a squib."

"I will tell them that you were mistakenly labeled as such."

"What about my house, supplies, I have no money"

"That will all be taken care of. As for your house you will be sorted just like everyone else. Please have a seat."

I sat down and couldn't help but be full of nerves. Dumbledore returned with a black cone shaped hat with stitches on it resembling a face. He placed it upon my head. Then within my head I heard a voice.

"Ha! No magic in this blood I can sense,

but other things for you do recompense,

good at potions I can see,

but full of bravery you could be.

I see your heart is brave and true,

but you could be good in hufflepuff too.

I think it better be HUFFLEPUFF"

Dumbledore swooped up the hat and places it back from whence it came.

"I believe you have made a friend in Hufflepuff? Miss Lovegood? She will be pleased."

"Yes"

"Well if you go to the dormitory you will find everything is in order, the password is dragon-blood."

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"I have some questions"

"I know. Another time perhaps."

And with out arguing I left his office and headed dumbly lost in the direction of the hufflepuff common room.

A/N: I hope you like it. Give me feed back!


	4. All in a Day's Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but alas it can not be.**

**A/N: **Okay so don't get all upset, not that I get many reviews anyways, but this will be the last chapter for a while. I am moving in 2 weeks and I need to pack and what have you so I won't have time to write a new chapter. So don't be surprised if it takes a month or longer for a new chapter. Also I notice this story has quite a few hits! Thanks for reading everyone, but it would be super jolly awesome if you reviewed! You could call it a going away present. Like I said in the beginning, in not so few words: I like reviews, reviews are GOOD!

**BTW: **To my reviewers: SilmarwenFaith- Thanks as usual! Wolf- thanks for reading, and a squib is a non-magical person born to one or more magical parents. Rofl- umm what? Thanks for reading if you did. SarahColdheart- I can't believe I screwed up where Luna was… lol I'm gonna pretend I did it on purpose. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 4: All in a Day's Work **

When I arrived in the hufflepuff common room I was so tired. All I could think about was the fact that I, Samantha Jean Jacobs, was living this. It was real, either that or I was stuck in a very amusing dream. I went up to the dormitory and sat on MY bed. It was weird to think of it that way my bed, it was mine as much as Luna's was hers. I laid my head down and my heavy eyes closed. I didn't dream much that night. Only a humorous glimpse of my mother receiving a letter attached to an owl.

When I woke up the next morning It was back to the old grime to everyone else but my life was about to drastically change. Just as Dumbledore promised everything was taken care of. At the foot of my bed was a brand new trunk full of second hand supplies the likes of which I had never seen. In my size were robes, and clothes that seemed so odd. I saw a cauldron, paper, quills, and books! Lots of books it was as if the books I lugged around in high school were nothing compared to these. And on top of it all was an envelope neatly placed on top of a book about spells. I took the letter out of its perfectly folded envelope and read it

Dear Ms. Jacobs,

Welcome to Hogwarts we have been informed by Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, and Wizardry, that by some accident you have been exposed to the knowledge of the wizarding world.

In ordinary circumstances a memory charm would be placed upon you to insure the secrecy of our world, however; it has also been brought to our attention that you have shown potential in potion making. Albus Dumbledore has taken you upon himself to take care of for your use in an experiment of his titled 3XL-402.

We would like to thank you for your participation and encourage you to follow what Professor Dumbledore advises you. We will keep in touch.

Sincerely, Malona P. Barksley

Ministry of Magic Officer

I thought wow! Look at me officially a part of the magical world. I placed the letter down and got into my school uniform. When I got downstairs for breakfast the great hall was full of hungry students I sat down at a table by myself, unable to find Luna. It was long at all before I heard a voice next to me.

"Samantha right?" she said,

'Yeah that's me."

"Oh is this seat taken?'

"No go ahead"

"My name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley"

'Oh Hi, your Ron's little sister huh?"

"Yeah I am, you met him?'

"Just a little yesterday."

"He is a bit over the top huh?"

"Yeah I guess a little"

"Listen Samantha…"

"Call me Sammy"

"Sammy, Luna told me about you. I wanted to let you know that I think your cool, and I won't tell anyone."

"Luna told you?"

"Yeah we are good friends you see and I sorta made her. We won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Okay, it's just all so overwhelming"

"I Understand. Do you have any questions? I'd be happy to answer any I can?"

"Yeah I have a few, but I have a meeting with Dumbledore in a few minutes so I don't really have time."

"Okay at dinner then. Meet me at that table over there" She pointed to a table in the very corner, to my delight.

The meeting with Dumbledore left me uneasy, and confused. So much of the Wizarding world was easy to understand from the books, but some of the world was so different. I left with more questions than I came with and none of my original ones answered.

It seemed the only thing that was accomplished was that it was decided that I need to go about my lessons as a normal Hogwarts student, and get acquainted with the students so they thought I was one of them. A spell was placed upon this wand of mine that made me able to accomplish some basic spells and charms, and around Christmas time I was to meet with Dumbledore again to learn the next phase of the experiment.

When I got done it was nearly lunch time, but I skipped it and opted to go to my dormitory and toy with all my new things, flip through books try to get some questions answered. When after several hours I couldn't find any. My stomach growled and I headed down stairs for dinner. I walked straight to the table Ginny had pointed out earlier. She and Luna were already sitting there giggling as I walked over to them.

"Hard day?" Luna asked,

"Not too bad, but I have so many questions."

"We will answer them, but first…" said Ginny very excitedly, "But first we got you something"

"What?' I asked,

"This" squeaked Luna as she lifted a cage up to the table. Inside was the most beautiful owl I had ever seen. It was a tawny owl and it looked magnificent.

"We thought you would like some way to communicate with your family. We call her Isis" said Ginny,

I was almost in tears here I was new and scared and these two girls had taken a liking to me almost as if we were always friends. I told them about my meeting with Dumbledore after that and we all talked quite candidly, though in very low whispers as to keep things to ourselves. It was the most welcome I had felt in a long time. The best thing was that I got questions answered lots of questions.

"So Dumbledore didn't die then?"

"No" answered Luna, "We thought he did, but it ended up being a rouse to fool Voldemort."

"You mean he-who-must-not-be-named" I giggled.

"Actually" said Ginny "Not many of us call him that, not after the war ended"

"It's over?'

"Yes, he was destroyed two years ago"

"How?"

"Harry Potter" said Luna, "he found all the horcuxes and destroyed them."

"Where were they?"

"Don't know." said Ginny "He hasn't told us"

"So Harry Potter is alive"

"Oh yes" said Luna, "Ask Ginny."

Ginny went bright red and hid behind her book.

"Ginny and Harry kind of have a thing going on"

"Oh?" I said "I think I read about that in the last book"

"Yes," said Ginny firmly, "We all know about me and Harry now, let us change the subject."

"Okay, okay," said Luna. "So Sammy what year did Dumbledore put you in?"

"Eighth, it's still weird that there are nine years!"

'You'll get used to it" said Ginny, "Luna and me are seventh years, your in the same year as Harry, Hermione, and Ron!"

"Cool" I said, "Is Ron and Hermione…"

"Together?" interrupted Ginny, I nodded, "Yeah actually they have been together since there sixth year. Mum is already planning the wedding."

We all giggled. After some more talk about my life before Hogwarts, and their lives, we decided it was getting late. We were the only ones in the hall. I gathered my things and we walked out together. Ginny separated from us after a while and headed up to the Gryffindor common room while Luna and I headed for the Hufflepuff one. I asked Luna why she was in Hufflepuff, and that I thought it was Ravenclaw. She told me that was another mistake in the books. We got up to our beds and hopped in. I was more tired than I realized, but I couldn't sleep until I got one more question answered.

"Luna?" I whispered

"Yeah?' she replied

"Is Snape bad?"

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, see you in a month or so. Hope you like it. Remember REVIEWS ARE MY FRIEND. Review and maybe if I have time I will post once more before I leave!


End file.
